


Worth your time

by Esteicy



Series: October 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Beds, F/F, Fictober, Implied/Referenced Sex, Laughter, My sapphic self needed this fic, Naked Cuddling, Showers, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy
Summary: Ororo and Emma share a nice and sexy morning together.
Relationships: Emma Frost/Ororo Munroe
Series: October 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965691
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Fictober20





	Worth your time

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another fic for the Fictober event, this time for the prompt "I told you so".
> 
> So Ororo/Emma has been living in my head rent free for some weeks now, they are just so amazing and imagine them together is so good, some nice enemies to friends to lovers, with some great sex in the middle.
> 
> I'm still pretty soft with my femslash but at least I finally wrote about women having sexy times (nothing happens on the fic but it's like really not subtle that they had intense sex and are planning to have more(?), so that's good.
> 
> Okay now please read and enjoy.

Ororo smiled looking at the woman sleeping by her side, her blonde hair a mess all over the pillow and her face, hickeys decorating her skin on her neck and shoulders along with some lip shaped marks everywhere where the sheets let her see…and many others under them as well. A soft giggle escaped her mouth, she would never get tired of seeing the White Queen like this, so beautiful and cute, so hers.

“Good morning, beloved” she whispered when Emma started opening her eyes.

“Hey…you have lipstick all over your face, darling” she commented amused, still a little sleepy.

“We are in a pretty similar state” she gently moved Emma’s hair out of her face, coming closer to kiss her tenderly.

“Yes, I can imagine, you were really enthusiastic last night” she laughed caressing her curls.

“I was only following your own enthusiasm” sometimes Ororo could still get surprised with her lover's abilities in bed.

“Well I just couldn’t resist! When I saw you in that dress, I knew I would lose my cool at some point in the night, I’m actually surprised I lasted so long” Emma sit and stretched, feeling in a good mood.

“Wow so admirable” she said pouring a glass of water for both of them “Here.”

“Thank you and yes I am admirable” she drank a little and then smiled at her “What? You weren’t impressed by all the orgasms I gave you?”

“Emma!” she laughed cheerfully “You don’t have any reason to worry, your talent was greatly appreciated.”

“And to think you didn’t want to come with me to that business party.”

“I just thought it could be a little boring” she shrugged “Of course I’m perfectly capable of attending to unpleasant places and act polite, but if I can avoid it I would rather stay at home and take care of my plants.”

“That’s exactly why I brought you, I wouldn’t die of boredom if I had you with me.”

“Flatterer” she felt her cheeks a little warm.

“Only for you darling…but at the end it was worth your time, wasn't it?”

“It was worth it, you made it worth it” she accepted kissing her cheek.

“I told you so” she placed a hand on her chest proudly.

“Alright, I think I will take a shower” she left the bed and went to grab a towel, Emma took a moment to appreciate her body with a smirk.

“I’m joining you” she went right behind.

“It was intended to be a quick shower, Emma” Ororo shook her head.

“I will behave” she giggled and turned the water on.

“No, you most likely won’t” but she didn’t protest any further, getting in with her girlfriend.

“Then I hope you will be ready to punish me, love” she kissed her shoulder hugging her softly.

And that was certainly not a quick shower, but they enjoyed every second.

**Author's Note:**

> So what you think? I just wanted to have them having a fun and nice moment, they deserve some happiness. I feel like I might make more for this ship, they are fun to write.
> 
> If you liked this yoou can let me know with a kudo or a comment, both things are so special to me.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kisses~


End file.
